Far Away Swamplands
Totally not based off of Shrek. Made in collaboration with once again Makai Bros (formerly known as inhalemychild12). The main gimmick of this map is Poor Soil and "GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!" Another battlecourse to the PVMT: The New Beginning series. In this world, the Mouth Things for some reason wish to set blaze to Shrek's home. And so you are hired to defend the home from the invaders. Difficulty 3 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Thingz Intermediate Difficulty Main Gimmick Poor Soil; Moist Soil Causes ground plants (ex. Potato Mine, Cactus, Bamboo Shoot, White Radish) to be unable to be planted down on the course. Small Lotus' damage and toughness is doubled in the soil however. "GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!" Sends out a surge of Ogremouthings, Female Ogremouthings and Faux Ogre Mouth Things onto the course; causing all the other non-ogre Mouth Things to scurry off the course. Spike Traps ''(extra line of defense)'' Spike Traps are the replacement of lawnmowers in the battlecourse/world. These spike traps will surprise pop-out onto Mouth Things that are above the trapdoors and deal 100 normal damage shots to that Mouth Thing. If a Gargmouthing is in front of the trapdoor; the Gargmouthing will attempt to smash that trap and then get spiked and take in 100 NDS (normal damage shots); 1 spike will disappear after the spike trap is smashed. If a rolling-object or crushing Mouth Thing goes over the trap; the rolling object will instantly break and the spike trap will lose 1 spike. The spike trap has a total of 9 spikes. Spike traps can be renewed for either a price of 3 Gems or 1,750 Sun Tokens; nevertheless, the prices suck. Dr. Moudathing's Almanac Mouth Thing Corpse Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 10.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Description: '''What the bloody hell? It's dead. '''Special: '''Gets eaten by Crow Mouth Things. '''Crow Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 16 NDS) '''Normal Speed: '''Below Average '''Eaten Speed: Speeder Description: '''This bird- i mean crow. Is responsible for eating corpses. But you can't blame them, they just kinda like to be cannibals! '''Special: '''Eats Mouth Thing Corpses. '''Special 2: '''Speed increases if it eats a corpse. '''Mud Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 23 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He actually wanted to meet up with other mouth things. However some mouth things are very disgusted when the mud thing is at the town. Some even laughed at it since it has limbs. He may got a little sad, but he got over it. '''Special: '''Throws a splodge of mud at a plant 3.25 tiles ahead; slows attack speed of plant. '''Special 2: '''Drops mud splodges that plants can't be planted on and halves speed of Mouth Things on the splodges. '''Alligator Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 31 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''He loves bridges, and obviously he has an appetite to eat bridges. What caused it to eat bridges is unknown. But what do we know is, it doesn't aim for meats. It aims for wood planks instead. '''Special: '''Only stays in the water. '''Special 2: '''Eats bridges and any Mouth Thing on the soon-to-be-eaten bridge. '''Mouth Frog Toughness: '''Fragile (Absorbs 0.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''Like frogs, they like to eat bugs. They can't really bite, so they just lick. But if they can't bite, then how are they supposed to eat the food that the mouth things were aiming for?... '''Special: '''Doesn't bite plants, instead licks them; dealing damage equal to 0.1 bites as well as lowering their attack speed by 25%. '''Weakness: '''Lightning Reed, multi-hit plants, etc. '''Snake Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 31 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''He hates eating plants, but was told to do so after some owner stating that he should be healthy. '''Special: '''Spits venom if far, every 7-4 seconds. Deals up to 2 bite. '''Special 2: Moves to the side, meaning that it's going to the other tiles. Weakness: '''Apple Mortar, Lightning Reed, Threepeater, Dusk Lobber (with Moonflower), etc. '''Elder Tree Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 55 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''He was asked whenever he wanted to be neutral, and attack the plants and the mouth things. He just says that it is his own choice, and that it's not wise to attack the mouth things, as it's their beings, despite being half plant, half mouth thing. '''Special: '''Throws a tree truck in a lobbed shot, which does 1 bite. '''Special 2: Protects itself with trees for 5 seconds, being invincible. Special 3: '''Is set on fire by fire plants. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Faux Ogre Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 18.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He really wants to be an ogre. Did you know he owns like 50 copies of Shrek? '''Special: '''Takes out a club and then starts bashing the hell out of a plant. Deals damage equal to 9 bites. '''Swamp Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 37.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''He is covered in swamp shrubbery. Nobody loves him and he is emo, that is why he is so dark. '''Special: '''Spits out a storm of sharp-edged leaves at plants. Deals damage equal to 3 bites. '''Stud Mouth Knight Toughness: '''Heavy (Absorbs 95 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He isn't actually knight, but he did steal some armor from some actual knights back in Medieval 'kNIGHTS'. '''Special: '''Has special walk style. Stud Mouth Thing will jump onto the next tiles. Stud Mouth Knight also takes up 2 rows '''Dragon Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 69 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''He loves spicy food, but the side effect is he breathes so much fire. '''Special: '''Breathes fire on plants, setting them on fire. Initial fire deals 10 bites, burn does 2.5 bites per 2 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Flies, so is only affected by lobbed plants, Hurrikale or Blover. '''Ogremouthing Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 179.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''You can tell he is mad, because his house at the back was took over by the real shrek. He wants to get his revenge for it, and when he reaches the house, he will have to do some 1v1 with him. '''Special: '''Screams 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!', stunning plants for 6-7 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Crushes plants with fists; instantly killing them. It also sends a 3x3 shockwave tiles towards plants, giving 1 bite to those near. '''Special 3: '''Uncommonly chomps down on a plant. '''Female Ogremouthing Toughness: '''Absorbent (absorbs 132 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''She broke up with ogremouthing, after noticing that he's the horrible father. '''Special: '''Only chomps down on a plant, '''Special 2: '''Launches 3 Baby Ogre Things at 50% health. '''Baby Ogre Thing Toughness: '''Low (absorbs 5.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''They aren't actually ogres, they're just imp mouth things painted green. They are adopted by ogremouthings though. '''Mouth Knight Toughness: '''Heavy (Absorbs 87.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''They serve the mighty Mouth Thing King Moudathing. "All hail King Moudathing!" they keep chanting everywhere they go. '''Special: '''Slashes plants instead of biting. Deals damage equal to 10 bites. '''Special 2: '''Blocks lobbed shots with shield. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Acid Lemon '''Angry Mouth Mobber Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 13.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''Why is he angry? He wants to kill the ogre! All of them do! They all chant "KILL THE OGRE!", "BURN THE OGRE!". "DEATH TO THE OGRE!" '''Special: '''Burns plants with torch. '''Weakness: '''Ice plants, Acid Lemon (liquid extinguishes fire) Environmental Modifiers Mud Spots These are not created by Mud Things but instead are already on the course. Plants cannot be planted on these and Mouth Things can jump over these. Flying plants and Mouth Things are unaffected. Mud Splodges These ARE created by Mud Things and plants above these have their attack speed halved. Mouth Things' speed is also halved when they are on mud splodges. Flying plants and Mouth Things are immune. Alligator Mouth Things These assholes eat bridges and anything on the bridge whether it is another Mouth Thing or a plant; also eats levitating plants. Once a bridge is eaten, Mouth Things will now start swimming across and water plants can now be planted down. But be wary as the Alligator Mouth Thing will still eat either side. Torches These are only available during the boss battle. Torches burn Mouth Things that go on the tile with a torch on it. And plants are instantly incinerated if a torch is thrown on their tile. BOSS BATTLE '''Angry Mouth Mob '''Toughness: '''Undying (absorbs 1,000 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Throws torches at random tiles. '''Special 2: '''Sends a barrage of arrows at the course. Hitting any enemy regardless of faction whether plant or Mouth Thing. Deals damage equivalent to 25 bites. '''Special 3: '''Summons Mouth Knights in every lane. '''Special 4: '''Summons 2 Angry Mouth Mobber in every lane. '''Description: '''They wish death to the ogre! Set flames to the ogre's abode!